Simple and Clean
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: "Why can't things be simple and clean again?" he asked. "Because they can't." Sora is starting a new life with his brother. But the past comes back to him. How can he handle high-school when his ex-best friend is enrolled there as well? SoRi VanVen
1. The end

**Hello! **

**Thanks for clicking on my story. I'm not new to writing but I am for these type of pairings. So if your not is not into BL or certain couples being together then I suggest you click the back button right now.**

**As said, yes this story will contain Shounen Ai and also some straight pairings. **

**This story is dedicated to shadowdolls, since she was nice enough to support and inspire me into putting this story up. If you like VanVen stories I suggest you check her profile, they are extremely good.**

**Well, the main pairings will be SoRi and VanVen. I will focus on other side pairings but right now, I'm too lazy to name them yet so you just have to wait and see.**

**Alright I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix which is why this story is on Fanfiction.**

**Warning: Grammar errors might be shown in some of my chapters but I'll try to work on it, okay? Also, if you haven't played ANY of the KH or FF games the only things you have to worry about is unfamiliar names being mentioned.**

**Okay, I'm done. Let the story begin!**

_"So you really think the raft will work?"_

_"Absolutely. Once it's finished, we'll be able to explore new worlds. Just you and me." _

_"It sounds kinda scary. What if we get lost?"_

_"Don't worry, I'll make sure that we'll always stick together."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

The sun began to set from the sky, calling it a day so the night could take over.

Eyes, as blue as the sky, kept their gaze locked on the horizon.

Watching as the sun made the ocean have a reddish orange color.

The sound of the tides clashing gently against each other flowed in the blue eyes owner's ears. It was almost relaxing.

"Sora? Sora! Hey, dumb-ass!" said boy yelped as a fist collided to the back of his head, nearly making him fall from the bended palm tree before recovering.

Sora rubbed the injured sore spot as his sky blue eyes glared at his evil twin. "What gives Vanitas? You didn't have to slug me!"

Vanitas rolled is amber eyes and crossed his arms before responding in a sarcastic tone. "Well excuse me for wanting to save your sorry ass from being left behind. Honestly, what the hell is wrong with me?"

The younger twin pouted at his older brother. "You don't have to be mean to me all the time."

Vanitas only shrugged. "Whatever."

Sora shook is head as he gazed back at the sunset and watch the waves move gently.

Sometimes he wonders how and **why **Vanitas and him are twins. They are completely different compare to one another. The only thing that was the closet thing to similarity was their spiky hair styles and facial features. Though, Vanitas had more of a sinister look than Sora and there are other traits that made him a total opposite of his younger twin brother.

It goes like this:

Vanitas was born with black hair and gold eyes( how this happen, Sora may never know), not to mention he had pale skin. You'd think that these features would make the older twin the easiest to pick out of the two, not to mention he isolates himself from everyone minus his brother, well you'd be dead wrong. Vanitas made up for his appearance by turning out to be one of the most athletic and strongest boys on the island, he was also very well-built for someone his size. He even to juvie a couple of times. a His personality also include being sly, impatient, short-temper, stubborn, mischievous, and let's not forget his cockiness.

Sora, on the other hand, was born ten minutes later-making him the youngest-with brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He, Unlike Vanitas, Sora had more of a kind and gentle soul. Sure, he was not as masculine as his brother and had more of a innocent and childish mind them most other teens his age but he is also determine to protect the ones he love. Also, he is very social when it comes to almost everyone and everything. The boy just loved to befriend anyone he could. Even though most of the kids got annoyed by his show of kindness, but he was still able to make two of the bestest friends he could ever ask for but the two moved away in their second year of middle school. Soon, Sora found himself stuck with only his brother to be by his side.

"Do we, have to leave?" Sora asked, not hiding the sadness in his voice.

He knew that their father had been planning for the twins to move in with their uncle and aunt for some time now but Sora still could not bring himself to believe it was true. He has lived here his whole life with his brother, mother, and father. He could not think of any other place to live at.

However, after finding themselves packing their stuff in boxes and their father explaining to them that they would be moving after they have finished their sophomore year, which had already passed, the brunette now came face to face with the fact that they were, indeed, leaving Destiny Island.

The sad part is that they may never come back.

Vanitas sensed his brother distress and sighed. "You know Squall's making us move because he has to go back to work and he wouldn't dare leave us unsupervised at home during his entire absence."

The brunette just listened as he kept his gaze out in the ocean. "I know. It's just, I'm going to miss it here. We all grew up here, you, dad, mom, and I," Sora did not miss the wince at the mention of their mother. "This is our home."

"Was." Vanitas corrected as his gaze focus out on the horizon as well. "Not anymore."

"All our memories lie here."

"And that's where they should stay."

"We're not coming back, are we?"

"Who knows." The older twin walked a few steps away from the bent palm tree his brother was currently sitting at. "No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees."

Sora felt a smile grace his lips. Those were the same words their mother would say to them when they were upset one day. The motto was something both twins would say to each other if they felt the other was going through a hard time.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still gonna miss this place." Sora confessed.

"And I could care less. Let's just hurry up and head back to the mainland before Squall throws a fit. He always seems to blame me for everything." Vanitas mumbled the last sentence but his twin was able to hear it.

"Well, you do cause more mayhem then I do. Oh loving brother of mine." Sora grinned when his brother cast him his famous 'you're a moron' look. Sora shrugged. "You know it's true."

"Shut up before I defenestrate you." the older twin growled.

"Ah, but we're not by a window." the younger twin confirmed.

Vanitas smirked. "Don't worry, the ocean would make a great substitute."

"Oh I'm so scared." Sora said in mock fear.

"Just hurry up before we hit our golden year." Vanitas said.

Sora nodded and grabbed a bag that laid beside him before jumping off the bent tree and walking to his brother.

The spiky raven haired boy raised a single brow. "What's in the bag?"

The spiky brunette raised it up a bit and grinned. "Just a little late birthday present for our cousin, auntie Aerith mentioned one time that she loves the ocean, so I thought it would be a good idea to give her something that I think she would like. We haven't actually seen her since she was a year old."

"Five years." Vanitas stated.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much time has changed. So much has happen." Sora glanced down at the ground.

"If you start moping, I'm gonna conk you again." Vanitas said before jumping off the bridge, landing on the ground perfectly on his feet, and heading towards the boat.

Sora watched as his raven haired twin made it to the boat. He knew his brother meant well, he just wished that sometimes he didn't have to be so aggressive. _Maybe this move might change him a bit._

_Yes, _Sora concluded. _Change is a good thing. _

After follow his brother method the two found themselves on the shore, with Vanitas rowing them back to the mainland while Sora just remained silent.

He glanced over his shoulder as the island grew smaller from his vision.

He could still hear the laughter that belong to two children fresh in his head, he subconsciously clenched his silver crown necklace into his fist.

_"Stop trying to leave me behind ~~!"_

_"You know I wouldn't do that to you ~~. We're best friends after all."_

**Good? Bad? Okay? **

**Let me know on your review.**

**Ja ne!  
><strong>


	2. The new home

**Hello again. :)**

**Thank you Asuragetsfalconpunched and TheBaysQueen for being the first to leave me reviews. :D**

**Now here's chapter 2!**

**Warning: Grammar **

**Alerts: OOCness.**

After twenty minutes of pain and suffering from boardom, the twins and their father were finally able to board the plane.

Fortunately for them they were also to get a First Class flight.

Unfortunately for them, there was absolutely nothing to do on the plane.

At the moment all Sora could do was look out at the night sky.

The plane was scheduled to land in Radiant Garden in about a few hours.

Radiant Garden: their new home.

He chuckled when he remembered that his brother complained at how girly it sounded compared to Destiny Island.

Sora looked to his left and noticed that his evil twin was sound asleep, with his head hanging down and his arms crossed.

Their father, Leon, was sitting in the seat in front of them remaining in absolute silence.

_Probably going through the transcripts again. _He thought.

Their father had mentioned that they would be enrolled to a highschool called Hallow Bastion. He also pointed out that they would not need any uniforms but they still had to follow the dress code they had mailed them, much to Vanitas displeasure.

Sora, surprisingly, wished that the school had to required a dress code. It help made him feel more secure that everyone was dressed the same way.

He hated how everyone was judged by their appearance so he was grateful that their old school demanded that the students must wear school uniforms.

Don't get him wrong, he liked being unique and his own person but he would much rather be judged by how he acted not how he dressed.

He knew Vanitas could care less, since he never bothered to listen to authorities much.

The young brunette looked down and fiddled with his pendent in his hands, smiling fondly as it shimmered from the small light-bulb above him.

He remembered how happy he was when he first received the gift. He had been begging his parents for it for his eight birthday but it was completely expensive. He knew his parents could not afford such a present which sadden him.

And yet, he somehow found it wrapped neatly in a small box resting oh so perfectly on top of his pillow.

Sora never did found out who gave it to him, he had asked everyone he knew but they all denied that they had no part in giving him his said gift. To this day, he stilled questioned who gave it to him.

Attention all passengers, please remain seated until the plane has reached a complete stop. I repeat: please remain seated until the plane has reached a complete stop.

Sora latched onto his older brother's for dear life as the plane began to shake violently, causing Vanitas to jerk awake and pushing his younger brother roughly away from him. "The hell's gotten into you?"

"The plane!" the younger twin practically scream when the plane jerked again and he once again clutched onto his brother's arm.

Vanitas slightly winced at the new found strength his brother surprisingly possessed before pushing him off again. "Calm down idiot, nothing's going to happen. Planes tend to do that when they're taking off and landing on the ground. It's perfectly normal."

Sora was still shaken up a bit when the plane made a complete stop.

The raven rolled his eyes. "I should have never showed you any of those Final Destination movies. Now we can't go anywhere without you screaming 'The bridge will collapse' 'The cars are gonna crash', 'the roller coaster's gonna break' 'the fucking plane is gonna explode!' " Vanitas impersonated his brother's childish and frighten voice quite fluently. After he was done he rubbed his temple as the memory of him and father having to practically drag the frantic brunette on the airplane came into his mind."Honestly, those movies weren't even that scary. Then again, most of horror movies aren't."

"What about It? Even you admitted that you were scared of that movie!" Sora defended.

"First off, I was nine. Secondly, no human being should ever wear that much make-up and then get up in everybody's face thinking they're funny." Vantias argued. "Pathetic ingrates."

"And that gave you a right to punch that clown in the face on our tenth birthday saying 'go back to where you came from you hideous creature'?" Sora countered.

"He said he wanted to play so I told him to piss off and then knocked his lights out." Vantias shrugged. "I never did like Loz."

Sora laughed as he shook his head. Loz was his old friend's uncle and had offered to be the clown for their birthday. No one realized that the twins had secretly watched the movie 'It' three hours before their birthday started. So Sora, and even Vanitas, were a little shaken up from the movie. So when they saw Loz dressed up in the hideous clown get-up costume, Sora first thought was to hide while Vantias charged at the clown. And then afterward, all the children joined in. He remember their mother holding his little self, trying to calm him down while their father scolded Vanitas about attacking their guest. That was also the start of Vanitas's bad revolution.

_But still, why would our parents hire us a clown if we were too old for them? _

The brunette once again yelped when his belongings landed on top of his head. He looked up and noticed that Vanitas had successfully opened the overhead compartment.

The older twin blinked before shrugging. "That broke you out of your train of thoughts. Now be a good a little brother and carry your stuff." he smirked and slammed the overhead compartment closed before heading out the door with his stuff.

Sora massaged his head before grabbing his things and chased after his older brother.

When he finally made it outside, he took a look around.

The airline was much bigger than Destiny Islands and had a bigger room for the planes to land.

His blue eyes met two familiar figures and rushed to catch up with them. He slowed his pace when he saw that his brother and father were talking amongst themselves instead of walking ahead without him.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes as his father continued to speak. This troubled the younger twin a bit. The only time Vantias had a murderous glare was when he was truly upset about something. _This can't be good, _he thought as he made his way towards them.

"Hey!" Sora greeted causing the two to cease their conversation. Both gold and grayish blue eyes landed at the small frame standing beside them. "What's up?" neither of the two replied. "What's wrong?"

Vanitas crossed his arms. "_Daddy _here can't come with us since his other flight is scheduled to leave soon." he hissed before turning his back on Leon.

Sora looked up sadly at their father. "I thought you said you could stay for the weekends?"

Leon sighed before placing his hand on his younger son's shoulder. "I know, but something came up and they want me there as fast as I can."

Sora hung his head down, his bangs covering his hurt eyes and sad face.

He wished that his father had not taken the job to serve their country. It was a selfish wish but he can't help it. Ever since their mother's departure, their father grew distance from the twins and when they were just finally patching things up he got a call saying he was needed back in war.

Vanitas had yelled at his father, claiming that all he cared about was himself, and refused to talk to him during the move.

"I'll come back before your graduation." Sora just kept his head down. "Two years isn't that long if you think about it. You can handle that, right?" Leon asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice. He did not like the idea of leaving his children, but he was doing this for them. "After that, I won't going back or go anywhere else. Okay?"

Sora sniffled before nodding, earning his hair being ruffled by their father's hand.

The tears finally began to flow and he latched himself around his father's waist. He didn't care if everyone gave them a weird look, he didn't care if his brother was fake-gagging, hell he didn't even care if Leon was staring at him, completely taken aback by such action.

He just wants to be able to give him one last hug before his departure.

Leon smiled sadly before returning the hug as well. He gave his youngest a pat on the head, telling him that he was done.

"Stay strong for me." Leon smiled. The first real smile Sora had ever seen his father made.

Sora wiped the remaining tears away before nodding.

The two twins watched as the plane, that their father went on, took off.

"Good riddance." Vanitas grumbled as he sat down at the chair next to him. "I'm glad he left, I didn't want him around anyways."

"You don't mean that." Sora said. "Besides, he probably thinks we're capable of taking care of ourselves."

Vanitas snorted. "You, being able to take care of yourself? You still sleep with a nightlight and stupid stuff animals!"

"Donald, Goofy, and Mickey are not stupid! And I left them in the storage back at Destiny Island didn't I?"

"Right, along with all our unfortunate other stuff we won't be able to have until Leon gets back. Honestly, how can he say we're moving and then leave us alone?" Vanitas was scowling at a poor Chihuahua, who yelped in fear and scurried off to its master.

"Dad said that auntie Aerith and uncle Zack would pick us up and let us stay with them until he gets back, they said they had plenty of room to spare. And Besides, most of our stuff is at their house remember, dad dropped them off there." Sora assured his brother and mostly himself, smiling as he did so.

"Oh grow up." Vanitas scoffed. "Admit it. He couldn't wait to ditch us and what better way then to drop us off with people we hardly know and are considered our relatives."

Sora began to shake. "He wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to us Van. He wouldn't."

The older twin notice that his brother was beginning to hyperventilate. He exhaled through his nose, he should have known better than to get his little brother more upset then he already is.

This move was not easy for him either and for Squall to say that they had to stay with some family members that live here as well made him beyond pissed. Did their **father **plan this from the beginning or was there really a change of plans? Either way, they're going to be stuck with there so called relatives for two years and by the time his father comes back he would already be out of the house. Sora, without a doubt, would stay with their so called father but Vanitas already decided once he hits eighteen _**he's **_moving out.

But until then, looks like he is going to be stuck with his brother who, at the moment, was acting like a little kid whose parents said he could not have a toy.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Sor, you know I was just kidding." he looked and noticed that his brother still looked upset and sighed. "You know I hate this move as much as you do. I would rather have Squall be with us right now then stay with some other family we only know from through letters. I didn't mean to get you sad or anything, I just needed to let it out too. Just stop before the water works come."

Sora looked at his brother before smiling. _So the change is working. _He stood in front of his brother and spread his arms apart.

Vanitas looked at him and groaned.

"You know I won't be happy till I get a hug!" Sora chimed.

The ravenette glanced around to see if anyone was looking before giving his brother a quick hug and then sitting back down, acting like nothing happen.

The younger twin beamed. "That was a whole five seconds! A new record!"

"Shut up before I cut your tongue off." Vanitas grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Sora jumped down at the seat next to his brother and waited. "Don't you think it'd be better if we wait outside?"

"And risk you getting kidnap and me ending up in juvie? As much as I like the idea of that happening, no." Vanitas smirked as he dug into his bag and pulled his I-phone out.

Sora rolled his eyes and dug into his bag and pulled out his camera.

"Didn't people by photos from that one movie?" Vanitas wondered out loud as he played Resident Evil 4 without even looking at the screen. "Boy was that a Shutter."

Sora glared at him before taking pictures at his surroundings.

Vanitas shrugged and looked back at his screen. "I still don't understand why I have to save this bitchy blonde. She complains through the whole thing and the worst part is: if I kill her I have to start the game all over again. I hate her!"

The brunette couldn't help but chortle at his brother's ranting, he would always get like this when he would buy a new game. He remembered the day he bought The Legend of Zelda and screamed at the stupid fairy to shut up and let him play. However, in hindsight, Sora should have told him that throwing the controller would only result in breaking the T.V. but at least he got rid of the fairy and also led to their father getting rid of the twins game games.

"Stupid fairy," Was all Vanitas could say.

Sora just tuned his brother out as he took pictures of memorable things to him, he even took a quick snapshot of his now dazed brother before sitting a few chairs away from him.

As he adjusted his camera to take another shot when a young girl, around the age of five or six with short hair black hair that was as dark his Vanitas and blue eyes just like his, came running towards his directions.

Startled, Sora instantly shot up from his seat, which caused Vanitas to pause his game and stared at his brother puzzled.

"Ku-chan!" the little girl cried happily as she latched herself around Sora's legs.

The two twins just stared blankly at the girl as she kept hugging the brunette's legs.

"Xion!" all three head's whipped at the sound of a woman yelling at their direction.

The little girl, Xion, released her grip from the young twin and turned around to see a lovely woman with long braided brown hair and green eyes that were glaring at her as she placed her hands on her hip. "What have I told you about running off young lady?"

Xion chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry mommy."

"Aerith! Xion!" A man with black spiky hair and blue eyes like Xion ran up beside to them. "Damn, you guys move fast and there is way too many people at airports." He complained.

"Learn to keep up Zack." Aerith stated.

"Mommy, daddy I found them!" Xion exclaimed happily as she pointed at the two baffled twins.

Aerith looked at the two boys before smiling brightly and hugging them. "Sora, Vanitas. You two have grown so much!"

Sora shook his confusion away when he realized who these people were. "Auntie!" he grinned as he returned the hug while Vanitas sneaked away from it.

He crossed his arms and glanced at the two adults they would be staying with for the time being. _The man reminds me of an older Sora for some strange reason. _

Said man named Zack offered a grin as well. "Nice to see you two haven't change your personality from our last visit, especially Vanny here."

Sora laughed as his brother eyebrow twitched at the old nickname he still loathed.

Xion jumped up and down with joy as she went to her older cousin. "Van-san!"

Vanitas held his gaze at the smiling girl, feeling himself slowly calming down as she gave him a quick hug before pulling herself and skipping back to her mother and younger cousin.

Aerith and Sora pulled away from their embrace as the little girl approached them. The female brunette smiled as she picked up her daughter.

Sora blinked when he remembered about present he brought for their little cousin. "Hey Xion."

Xion tilted her head to the side as Sora pulled out a bag from his luggage and handed it to her in her tiny hands. The dark haired girl untied the string and spread the bag slightly apart. She gasped as she held different types of seashells.

"Do you like it?" Sora could not help but ask.

Without any warning, the girl jumped from her mother's hand and into her younger cousin's. "Thank you!"

Sora laughed delightfully. "I'll take that as a yes."

"C'mon, let's take you guys to your new home." Zack said as he grabbed his younger nephew's belongings.

Vanitas grunted before putting his I-phone away and grabbing his belongings as well.

Aerith nodded and began walking with her husband as Vanitas and Sora followed. Sora had adjusted his little cousin so that way she was sitting on his shoulders.

"So, Xion. How old are you?" Sora asked his cousin who kept on trying to flatten his spiky hair by patting it down.

Xion held up six fingers. "I'm this many!" she said proudly.

Sora laughed. "Have you started school yet?"

"I'm going to start first grade on Monday." She explained with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Sora raised an eyebrow and tried to look up so he can get a better look at her face. "Nervous?"

She shook her head. "No, I just don't want to be separated from Namine if we go to different classes."

"Who's Namine?" The brunette boy couldn't help but ask.

"She's my best friend." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's the same age as me but she's older by five months. I've known her since Pre-kay."

"Really?" Sora asked as they all stopped outside the entrance of the airport.

"Yup, she has two older twin brothers, Roxas and Ventus but Roxas is the oldest by five minutes. They all have blonde hair but Roxy and Venny have spiky hair like your and Van-san. Their mommy and daddy are Tifa and Cloud. Cloud and daddy are best friends too! That's how I know Nammy, Venny, and Roxy!"

Vanitas looked at his younger twin and cousin. "Yep, you two are related and I'm most likely going to kill myself after the first week."

Sora laughed at his brother's confession. "Well, at least we know two people that will be joining us at high school."

"Who we, might I add, still don't know much about or how they even look like for that matter." Vanitas added.

Aerith, hearing the conversation going on between her daughter and nephews, spoke up. "If you want, I can ask them if they can show you around in school."

"Nah," "Thank won't be necessary." the two twins said in unison.

Zack, upon hearing the conversation as well, pulled out his wallet and handed them a recent photo. "Here, this may help a bit. Xion, do mind pointing out on who is who while I look for the car?"

Xion saluted her father who chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair before running off to complete his mission.

Aerith smiled as she saw watched her daughter introduce the people on the picture.

"This is Cloud, he looks all serious but in some ways he acts like my dad when being nice, and can sometimes be shy but he won't show it, you have to pay _very _close attention to notice. That's Tifa, his wife, she's awesome and is _mega _strong because she's been taking martial arts since she was fourteen, oh and one mental note: if you add a comment about her body she will hurt you."

"What a shame." Vanitas said in mock disappointment while Sora took it upon himself for it to be his turn to smack his brother upside the head. The ravenette gave him a look that said 'you **will **regret for ever doing that to me.'

"And the little girl Tifa is holding is their daughter Namine, my bestest-best friend in the whole wide world! She likes to draw; she's really nice and sweet just like her mommy! And those two twins right there are Roxas and Ventus! I know they look hard to tell apart but if you really focus you can tell the difference. Roxas can be shy when showing his emotions but he's really caring to his friends and can also have a small temper. And last but not least, there is Ventus or Ven for short, he's the middle child despite the fact of being a twin. Ven is very nice too but he hates it if you refer to him as a kid."

"I'll keep that in mind." Vanitas said as he kept his gaze locked on the smiling blonde twin in the photo. His eyes narrowed, showing an emotion Sora couldn't identify.

Sora handed the photo back to Aerith who put safely away in her purse.

After waiting for ten minutes, a black Porsche parked by the sidewalk. Aerith walked to the car as the twins followed and got inside.

The drive did not take any longer then a half an hour before the twins found themselves staring a two story house with flowers visible on the front lawn. The twins also notice that it was the only two story house in the entire neighborhood that had a garden.

"Didn't see that coming." Vanitas commented as he got out of the car to grab his stuff that was in the now open trunk.

Zack turned the engine off and got out to help his dark haired nephew.

Both Aerith and Xion were the next to get out then Sora.

The five went inside the house and Sora scanned his new surroundings. On the right side, there was the living room with a forty inch television with a couch, a lamp, a carpet in the center along with a coffee table.

On his left side was the kitchen, where there was table with four chairs and a sink by a small window(Sora also notice that there was no dishwasher).

"Sora, Vanitas." The two twins turned their heads so they can face their aunt, Xion had already went in her room and Zack went outside to get the other stuff in the car, who was the one that said their names. "I'll show your rooms, they're right upstairs."

Aerith led them up the steps and took them to the first door on the right side. She opened the door.

The room had boxes placed neatly by the window and a single queen size bed.

"This is Vanitas's room." Aerith stated. "We haven't touched either of your stuffs since we thought you guys might want to decorate your rooms yourselves."

The older twin shrugged as he walked inside.

Aerith smiled before leading Sora to his room. Like Vanitas's room, there was a bed and boxes only there seems to be a couple more boxes then the other brother had.

"Well, make yourself at home." Aerith said as she walked to the door. "Oh, by the way, dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Hope you like spaghetti."

Sora smiled as his aunt closed the door. He sighed as he through his back on the bed. His eyes staring up at the ceiling.

A new life, a new beginning.

He wonders what else life has in store for him.

_What ever happens. I'll be ready. _He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Vanitas walked casually to his brother's room since he didn't show up for dinner an hour and twenty minutes ago.

This family, Vanitas concluded, was exactly like Sora. _Great, I'm in a house full of bubbly energetic people. I wish those stupid security guards didn't take my daggers away at the airport. _He scowled. _I wasn't gonna use them on anyone. Those were my lucky twin pairs dammit!_

He sighed as he knocked roughly on his brother's door. He waited for a good minute before opening the door.

He was about to yell at his brother for leaving him to deal with their relatives alone, only to press his lips together when he saw his brother sound asleep.

Vanitas' eyes soften as he walked to Sora's bed.

He pulled the covers over his brother's body and tucked it under his chin. "You better not mention a soul about this."

He heard Sora mumbled something and narrowed his eyes when a tear escaped from his brother's closed eyelids.

_He's still thinking about that insect? _"Sora, you're a hopeless idiot." Vanitas said as he wiped the tear away and ruffled his hair. "But you do deserve better then what you went through these past years." He grabbed one of Sora's weird stuff animal that was in one of the boxes and gave it to the sleeping brunette who embraced it subconsciously.

"G'night kid." Vanitas said as he left the room. "I'll eat your cake for ya."

He shut the door silently and began walking to his room. _What ever happens, I'll take care of it. _

**And it is done. Aw, isn't Vannie so sweet?**

**Vanitas: (punches) I would **_**never **_**do something like that. Especially to someone who acts like Ventus.**

**Sora: (pouts) Big brother.**

**Me: In my story, you do. So suck it up.**

**Vanitas: (crosses arms) I hate you.**

**Me: (rolls eyes) You hate everything. Now say I what told you.**

**Vanitas: I refuse to participate.**

**Me: (glares) Fine then. Sora, will you be a dear and do the honors?**

**Sora: (perks) Okay! Please leave a comment on what you think.**

**Vanitas: And she doesn't own us.**

**Me: They already know that.**

**Vanitas: (smirks) I just like reminding you.**

**Me: That's it. Back in the closet you go! (drags a protesting Vanitas away)  
><strong>

**Sora: (waves) By-by! **


	3. The unexpected reunion

**I decided to be nice and make chapter 3 a little longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did I would make all female keyblde wielders fight like pros such a s Aqua or the ones from Dead Fantasy(if you guys love seeing females fighting to the death I suggest watching it. They're all beast.)**

**A/N: I can't think of anything yet. :/**

**Warning: I may have a few grammar errors in some-or most- sentences. So, if any of know notice them please let me know in a review or a PM so I go and fix it to make it sound accurate. **

**Okay, time to read everyone! **

"It's the first day of school!" Xion yelled as she raced down the steps full of joy.

"Yay." Vanitas said with less enthusiasm as his little cousin as he dragged himself out of his room.

"C'mon Van, at least try to act excited." Sora encouraged as he jogged next to his brother.

"Why should I? That's your job. You got the positive attitude and I got the negative, which explains why you're abnormally happy." Sora frowned.

"That's not true." Vanitas looked at his younger brother. "Then why were you happier when I got my first kiss then I was or that went out on a date for that matter?"

Sora paused when he reached down the steps. "I thought you were."

Vanitas looked over his shoulders. "Emotions show signs of weaknesses which I'm never letting anyone see."

"Ku-chan! Van-san!" The two twins looked at their little cousin who was standing by the kitchen. "Hurry up! Mommy made chocolate chip waffles for us!"

"Yeah!" The brunette boy cheered as he ran to the kitchen only to yanked back from the collar of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder and saw his older twin giving him a stern look.

"The last thing we need is for you to be hyped-up on your first day of school. You're eating cereal. Wheat, no Lucky Charms or any sugar flavor cereal for you." Sora pouted as he Vanitas walked passed him and followed solemnly behind.

The twin and little girl ate in silence while Aerith wash the dishes, humming while she did so.

Xion paused her eating and looked at Aerith. "Mommy, you always hum that tune. Where is it from?"

Vanitas poke his scrambled eggs he had made himself as he watched his younger brother slurped down his cereal.

Aerith looked at her daughter and smiled. "It's a song your father played for me during our wedding. Cloud also conducted one for Tifa as well** (1).**"

"Really?" Xion beamed.

"That's so sweet," Sora said heartily while his older twin gagged.

"Aunt, you mind if I grab some nachos because I found something very cheesy to go along with it." Vanitas said earning a smack in the shoulder from his little twin.

The female brunette laughed. "That's quite alright Sora. But regardless, I enjoyed every moment of it and I'm sure as did Tifa." She sighed happily as she began to wash the dishes again. "Love can really be a great thing."

"And it can be the most annoying." Vanitas said as he pushed his eggs to Sora who began to scarf it down his throat. "It's also a waste of time."

"Well, sometimes it takes a while for a person to find the right girl-or boy- to be with."

Sora stopped eating his brother's eggs as Vanitas shot up in his seat causing both Xion and Aerith to look at the dark haired twin.

"Who told you?" The ravenette teen asked venomously as the lights flickered in the house and the flames on the stove rose up slightly.

The woman tilted her head in confusion. "Told me what?"

"That-"

"Ohayo mina!" Zack said happily as he entered the kitchen full of smiles and also cutting off what Vanitas was about to say.

Both twins exhaled as the furniture that went haywire return back to normal.

"Morning Zack." Aerith said as Zack pecked her on the lips. "Morning Aerith."

"Ohayo papa!" Xion chimed as her father ruffled her hair.

"Ohayo ojisama!" Sora smiled, completely forgetting the conversation that occurred earlier.

"Morning Sora, Vanitas." Zack greeted his cousins.

Vanitas just scowled as he grabbed his backpack and left the house. "I'm walking to school."

The Fair family watched in confusion as Sora just sighed.

"What did I miss?" Zack asked his wife who was just as lost as he was.

"I'll go talk to him." Sora said as he handed his aunt the bowl and plate and followed his brother's method. "We'll be waiting outside."

The married couple watched as their second nephew left the house with sudden rush.

"Hey Aerith," the wife looked at her husband. "Did something happen?"

"I think I said something I shouldn't have, but I just thought..."

"Hey, don't worry about until the time comes." Zack said as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "They just need a little time to adjust." He kissed her cheek to assure her.

Aerith gripped his hand and smiled. "Yeah."

**Outside the house:**

Sora opened the door to see his older brother sitting on the porch. "What happen to going to school?" The brunette asked clearly amused.

"I don't know where the freaking place is." He grumbled in defeat.

Sora laughed. His brother would always act irrational over little things but also he reacted badly if it affects both of them. The younger brother ceased his chuckles and plopped down next to his twin. "Something's on your mind." he stated.

Vanitas snorted. "Way to clear that up Captain Obvious. Now can you describe my thought then?"

"I'm not telepathic just empathetic." Sora stated.

"It's sympathetic Sor." The older twin corrected.

"Well whatever! You know what I mean." The brunette huffed as the ravenette snorted. "Seriously Van, are you okay?"

Vanitas shrugged. "Yeah, just kinda lost my cool I guess. What about you?"

Sora nodded. "I'll be fine. Just had a bad memory is all."

Vanitas remained silent as he pondered on what his brother had said. "You're not still thinking about that day, are you?"

Sora looked down and clutched his pendent. "Not as much as before."

"Good. Cause if I find out you're being pushed around I'll kill them then smack you upside the head." Vanitas said as he stood up along with his little brother.

Sora blinked. "Why do you have to hurt me?"

"Because you were dumb enough not to tell me like that time..." Vanitas shut his mouth but it was already too late. He saw the hurt in his brother's eyes.

Sora smiled sadly. "You have nothing to worry about Van, I already learned from my mistake. I won't be dumb enough to do it a second time."

Vanitas face remained blank as he raised his hand and ruffled his younger twin's head. "You better keep that promise."

Sora laughed. "Same goes for you."

Vanitas kept his lips lined but Sora was able to see it twitch slightly, slightly, upward. "Right."

"Well," the brunette said as he stood back up and dusted his shorts. "They should be here soon." He said, referring to the Fair's.

Vanitas sighed. "Once I find the route to school; I'll start walking there."

Sora laughed. "Do you hate them that much?"

"It's not them I hate per say, it's just I hate that we were "dropped off" and force to live here for two years unexpectedly."

Sora nodded, understanding his brother actions. "But," The brunette stared at the ravenette as he raised his index finger. "Remember what mom said about new environments affecting our 'condition'. We have to be very careful."

The younger twin sighed. He had just gotten use to his 'condition' and obtained a new one along the way. He knows this was going to be very difficult for him.

Vanitas, on the other hand, just had to watch his temper to prevent his reactions like earlier.

"Don't worry," Sora said in assurance. "We can handle it."

"We?" Vanitas said.

Sora pouted. "You know what I mean."

"Right." Vanitas chuckled as he walked towards their uncle's car only to stop at the sound of Sora's voice calling him. "What?"

Sora clutched the silver crown once again. "Do you think...you can apologize to auntie? She seemed really upset and she was just trying to make us feel welcoming."

"With that statement?"

"She wanted to make us feel like we don't have to hide that type of certain stuff with her, that's all." Sora explained with pleading eyes as he pouted. Yes, pouted, at the cold hearted ravenette since he know that deep down -way deep down- that his brother would always cave for his baby brother's sad face.

Vanitas crossed his arms and exhaled out of his nose. "If I see her come outside, I'll do it. Okay? And stop looking like that, it's pathetic."

Sora smiled in victory as his brother sneered in defeat.

Just then Zack and Xion came out from the door along with Aerith who was trailing behind. "You boys ready to go?" The ravenette man asked.

Both the twins nodded as Zack them and his daughter to the car.

Aerith called out to Vanitas causing the two twins to halt. "I wanted to apologize for earlier if I said anything that might have offended you, I just thought-"

Vanitas raised his hand. "I get it, no need to get all sappy. I have Sora here to do all that." The ravenette ignored the offensive 'hey' that came out from his brother.

Aerith smiled. "Good, but you two do know that you could to us about anything right?"

Vanitas shrugged. "Sure."

Sora nodded. "Of course."

"Ku-chan! Van-san!" The three looked at Xion who was in the car and had her head sticking out of the window. "C'mon! We're gonna be late for school."

Aerith waved goodbye as the twins went inside the car and the car began to drive away.

**Time Skips:**

"Okay, here's your guys stop." Zack said as he parked outside of a school that had a sign that saids: **Hallow Bastion High**

The school, that look more like a castle, reminded the two twins of a haunted house that they went to when they were visiting their relatives that lived in Twilight Town.

The whole two story school was painted in black and white, the grass was close to dead, weeping willows surrounded the school, and crows kept circling the in the air.

Sora sweatdropped while Vanitas just smirked.

"I know it's not the best looking school but they do have records of having the best education." Zack reassured the two but also having second thoughts of actually letting them go.

"It's fine." The twins said in unison.

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up at the front gate after school." Zack said while Vanitas got out of the car.

Sora kept his hand on the handle and looked at his uncle when he called out his name. "Yeah?"

Zack open his mouth to speak but shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, have a good day at school."

Sora felt a wave of emotions flew through his body as he gave uncle a skeptical look before brushing it off and nodded. "Alright, see you later." With that he got out of the car and walked up to his brother.

Xion rolled down the window and waved. "Bye Ku-chan! Bye Van-san! Ja ne!"

Sora smiled and gave a wave while Vanitas just jerked his upward and watched as the car drove away from sight before walking pass the gate.

It was then they noticed that there were actually people.

Some glanced at the twins and began whispering to their peers.

When they walked through the school doors did it get much worse.

Everyone their eyes towards them.

Like outside, everyone ceased their conversations and looked at the two new twins. Others stared with wide eyes, some scooted away from the twins as they walked on by.

Lost of people whispering filled the air.

Vanitas cast a glare at one girl who hid behind her friends in fear while they shot the aggressive ravenette glares of their own. "Stupid blonde." He grumbled.

Sora clutched his necklace, not use to the attention he was receiving. _There are more people then I thought._

Since Sora was occupied with making sure to try and turn himself invisible in front of everyone, he didn't notice the extended foot in front of him and soon found his face connected to the floor.

Most of the students burst into laughter while others looked at the scene with mixed emotions or just shook their head before going back to how they were.

Vanitas glared at the person who dared tripped his little brother while Sora pulled himself up to his feet.

"You should really watch where you're going shrimp, you almost damage my shoes." A blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a beanie, who was at least twice their sizes, said. Two teens were beside them as well. One was another boy but was more bulky and had tan skin and brown hair and eyes. The other one was a girl about the twins height with pale purple hair and-if they were not mistaken-red eyes.

Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Vanitas saw the tall blonde smirk. "Hey, don't sweat it. You guys are new so I'll let it slide."

"Seifer's a real gentleman, y'know?" The other boy said.

"Not partially," Vanitas said crossing his arms. He didn't like these guys.

"You guys lost or something?" the blonde known as Seifer asked.

"Actually, do you guys-" Vanitas covered his idiot brother's mouth.

"Not really, we're just wondering around is all." The ravenette sneered while Sora tried to remove the offensive hand.

"You sure?" Vanitas really wanted to wipe that "sweet smile" off the blonde's face as he somehow found a way to push the twins away from each other and was now wrapping his around the small brunette's shoulders. "Cause a couple of newbie like you should know how dangerous it is being in a big bad school such as this."

"Target." The girl said.

"Protect the young, y'know?" The second guy say.

"That's Fuu Rai. My trusted colleagues. And what are your guys?" The blonde asked.

Sora ducked from the taller blonde's grip and smiled. "I'm Sora and that's my big brother Vanitas."

Said big brother glared daggers at the three, not trusting them one bit. _Why is it that I'm the only one with the bad vibe detector?_

"Nice to meet ya," Seifer said as he extended his hand towards Vanitas who just glared at him. "Not much of a talker, are ya?"

"Not towards hypocrites." With that said he grabbed his brother's wrist and stomped away from the group while Sora tried to catch up with his brother's speed.

"Catch ya later!" The group waved at the twins as Sora looked over his shoulder.

The brunette was about to give a friendly wave also but his brother jerked his wrist as they turned the corner. When they finally stopped, Sora yanked his arm away and massaged his wrist. "What's with you?"

Vanitas glared at his brother. "What's with me? What about you? Acting all friendly after the guy knocked you to the ground and didn't even bother apologizing. Freaking asshole. Honestly, Sora, you're too nice for your own good."

Sora shifted at his brother's glare. "Look, I just did that so you wouldn't get into a fight on the first day."

Vanitas crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "And you thought pretending that it didn't bother you that it would bother me?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm not street smart, remember?"

Vanitas sighed and pinched the brick of his nose. "Sometimes I wish what goes on through your head Sor, I really do."

"Would you like me to tell you?" Sora beamed.

Vanitas looked at his younger brother again. "Actually, I take back what I said earlier, it's best if I don't know. Let's just get our transcript so we can get to class before the first bell rings."

Sora nodded. As they walked, Sora thought about what he really wanted to say to Vanitas.

_I saw that he wanted to start a fight with you because he wanted keep his reputation in tact since you look like you can take him and if I didn't act like I did you would have seriously be suspended in a heartbeat or worse. And… I can't handle loosing another person close to me... I just can't. _He knew that if he said that, then Vanitas fighting would be the least of his problems.

Vanitas may know that they were both unique but he didn't know much about Sora's "condition" and the young twin would like to keep it that way.

And as much as he would like do go down that wonderful memory lane, he rather focus on where his big brother was leading them since both of them hardly know where the office. Well, at least Sora didn't.

Somehow, Vanitas was able to find the attendance off with ten minutes to first bell ring and when Sora had asked where he knew where it was he simply said. "If you would've decided to eat dinner instead of sleep you would have known too. By the way, how's your leg?"

Sora glanced at his feet before looking back up at his brother. "They're both okay, why?"

"Because I really don't feel like carrying your ass around and having to explain what happen."

This was another one of those times where Sora would ask anyone why he was related to Vanitas. **(A/N: Tee hee ^-^)**

As they stepped inside, they noticed that there was no one in. No really, the only things with them were the stacks of papers on the desktop.

Vanitas snorted as he walked towards the desk and all but slam the little bell on top of it with Sora standing right behind him.

A soft feminine voice-that seem to have come out of nowhere- was their reply, telling them to 'hold on a moment'

And just like that, another pile of papers were placed on the desk and the twins noticed a pair of smooth hands holding them in place. The owner of the hands moved away from the papers and spoke again. "Hello, what can… I… do…f- SORA!"

Sora, was just as confused as his brother, soon found himself loosing his balanced at the sudden impact. "!"

"Sora, I can't believe it's you! It's been so long." The girl said fondly.

Sora gently pulled the girl away but still kept his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry; I think you've confused me for someone else."

The girl pouted before brightening up. "I know what will jog your memory." She said proudly as she pulled out a handmade star shape pendent which had a smile on its face.

Sora released his grip from the girl and took the pendent and soon memories of a red little girl flowed through his head.

"_Hi! You must be new. I'm Sora!"_

"_I'm ~~"_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm-"_

"Kairi?" Sora said as he looked at the girl once again. She had shoulder length red hair and soft green eyes. She wore a pink shirt with blue ripped jeans along with some white converse. She also still had a smile on her face. Soon, Sora broke into a giant grin as he threw his arms around her. "Kairi!"

Vanitas just stood their with his arms crossed, watching the old bestfriends friends have their special moment. He may have not like Kairi, but she was tolerable and was the only true friend Sora ever had. She was a much better friend than-"Nice to see the princess all grown up." Vanitas smirked as he glanced up and down at her in specific places.

Kairi pulled away from the preppy brunette and rolled her eyes. "Still a pervert as ever, Van."

"Unfortunately for you, you're not my type." Kairi placed a hand over her heart.

"Rejecting me before even taking me out on a date? Oh Vanitas, how you hurt me so." Vanitas smirked at her mock pain as Sora laughed.

"You really have changed Kai." Sora said.

"I would say the same thing but you never contacted me and I was beginning to think that I would never see you again." Kairi admitted.

Sora looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Kairi rushed for another hug again. "This is real."

Sora gave her another hug before the two finally pulled away. "So, are you guys the new students we're having."

Vanitas nodded while Sora responded with a "Yup!"

Kairi laughed, she missed Sora's happiness. She thought that after what happen he would- "Looks like we have another pair of twins besides the Roxas and Ven." She said as she started to print out their schedules.

"Oh yeah, we heard about them from our uncle Zack and aunt Aerith. Do you know them by any chance?" Sora asked and Kairi nodded.

"I sure do since I work a part time job at Aerith's flowershop. The lady can sure grow beautiful plants." The redhead smiled.

"So you know the Strife twins?" Vanitas added and also getting a nod from Kairi.

"Yup, we hang out with our group at lunch. Hey, we have the same lunch schedule, wanna come on by?"

"I would love to!" "I have nothing better to do." The twins said in unison.

Kairi beamed. "Great, meet me by the cafeteria door and I'll take you to them." The redhead glanced at the clock. "You guys better get to class. Sora yours is just two doors down. Vanitas, all I know is your room is upstairs. Sorry."

Vanitas shrugged. "At least it's something."

Sora waved goodbye to his childhood friend as he and his brother left the office. That made his day, he was sure glad that Kairi was here. He though for sure he was never going to see her again just like-

"Sora," The sound of his older brother calling out to him brought his attention back to reality. "I'm gonna try and find my class now, you think you'll be okay by yourself?"

Sora felt a wave of emotions through his body when he looked into his brother's eyes and nodded. "Yeah, my class is close by after all. I'll just wait their till the teacher comes."

The brunette watched as his older brother walk up the steps before heading to his class.

More people were still whispering about him as he passed on by.

"That's one of the new kids." A girl whispered.

"I heard the other is his twin, I wonder what he looks like?" Another girl asked.

"I saw him and dude he can half of the guys run for his money." The third girl said.

"I heard that Seifer and his gang were trying to pick a fight with him, if it wasn't for mister goody two shoes, we would be having a brawl." I boy muttered.

"Aw man," "That sucks," The girls whined.

Sora sighed as he walked pass the glaring group. He'll never understand why people want to see fights so bad. He wasn't much of a fighter but his brother would "train" him so that way if he was ever in a situation where he was going to get a beat down, he would at least know how to defend himself.

When he stepped through the classroom door, he noticed that the teacher was no where in sight so he deiced to stay by side of the door. He looked at the students that were in the classroom.

It was a typical classroom with thirty students, some trying to get some work done while others chatted with their classmates.

As his eyes kept observing the classroom they caught something silver that made his breath hitch.

There was boy, about a year older than him, with shoulder length silver hair and the same green eyes that has haunt his dreams. He was also not going to like but he was also extremely good looking and not only that but he was also as built as his brother.

But he wasn't stunned because of that; he shocked because he knew him. He recognize his laughter, his smile, the way he run his hand through his hair. **(A/N: I'm sorry if this part's really lame or cliché)**

But it couldn't be. He just couldn't be here. Why was he here?

His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. _I can't believe it. It's-_

"_RIKU!"_

**(1) If anyone's wondering what I was refering to, I was talking about their theme songs. I thought it would be appropiate. **

**And that's it for now. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Lol. Also, I may not like Kairi I still think she's really sweet and kind and for that I decided not to bash her in this story and make her be the great friend that she has been featured to be, minus her liking Sora of course. So to all Kairi fans out there reading this, you have nothing to worry about besides me making her slightly OOC. Well, actually, everyone's OOC in this story. O_o Nevermind. **

**Well, you guys know the drill. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

**Also, there's going to a side pairing but it shall be featured in the next chapter. ^-^ **

**I just hope that I don't have a swarm of fangirls coming after me.**

**Till next time, ja ne.**


End file.
